Soluna
What if magic and machines grew side by side... Soluna is an alternate universe where the advances of both magic and machine have grown side by side. With the same climates and similar terrains, Soluna is a perfect alternate setting to a parallel earth. There are four major continents in Soluna; The Continent of E'dan being the largest one located in the northern hemisphere of the planet; The Continent of Heil, located in the Southern Hemisphere, exactly south of E'Dan is a land teeming with life giving birth to gigantic jungles and enormous beasts. To the east of E'Dan is the Archipelago of the Chain Islands, though not really one continent, they are classified as such. Then to the west of E'Dan is the mysterious continent of Az. The planet is inhabited by various types of humanoid sentient species. The over populous Humans, the waring tribes of Vaara Elves and Eidran Elves, the draconian Ryth, the cunning Merfaer, and the mysterious Umbrians. ("Soluna") Soluna is also the former location of Babel, before the cataclysmic event that befell it. (Soul Symphony: "Exile"; Chronicles Addendum) :This article is about the universe. For the game system based on the planet, see Soluna (RPG World) :For more info on Soluna, please visit the Soluna wiki, our sister wiki. Continents *E'dan - A continent in the northern hemisphere where humans originated. Now, it is a land where the Empyreal Kingdom, the human empire of technology, has set shop. It is an idyllic continent rich in beautiful landscapes teeming with hunt, herd, and predatory animals. Clear rivers and tranquil lakes are abundant. Verdant forests grow free and natural with majestic mountains crowning the sky. *Heil - A continent in the southern hemisphere of Soluna where the Elves originated. The Ryth have also established a tribe here after their degeneration causing constant conflict with the elves. The elves nourish and protect this continent feverishly and because of this, the beasts and jungles grow to enormous proportions. This continent has a tropical climate with lots of sunshine and raging storms. Volcanoes where the ryth make their homes are also abundant in Heil. *Chain Islands - The Archipelago of the Chain Islands lies to the east most part of the planet. Several thousand islands and islets and atolls litter the Dawnlight Ocean. Originally the main home of the Merfaer, the Chain Islands are now bustling with activity acting as a tropical getaway and port for sailors and tradesmen. The Merfaer still make up a majority of the population here, but the human communities are rising. *Az - Little is known about the floating continent of Az, which lies on the part of the Duskshade Sea known as the Twilight Cataract. The continent is shadowed from the prying eyes of satellites and scopes for an unknown reason. Scientists hypothesize that a strong electro-magnetic field emanates from the continent itself jamming any electronic equipment that comes too close, this theory would also explain why it floats. Missions to the continent have a high chance of failure due to rough seas and skies that are normally associated with the Duskshade Ocean. Oceans *The Dawnlight Ocean - An ocean located to the east of E'dan. A huge stretch of dark green sea littered with small islands and islets. The Chain Islands are at the heart of this ocean. Called the Dawnlight Ocean because its tranquil nature and clear skies in both day and night. This ocean is the largest ocean in Soluna. *The Duskshade Ocean - The Duskshade Ocean is to the west of E'dan. A violent ocean where rough waves are constantly churning. A great storm is almost always brewing over this sea making sea voyage extra dangerous. A long stretch of the ocean called the Twilight Cataract can be found in the heart of the Duskshade. It serves as a border between the placid Dawnlight and the Duskshade Oceans. Here, the mysterious continent of Az can be found floating magically over the endless abyss of the cataract. Races *Humans - The technologically adept human race. The most populous of all the races in Soluna due to their incessant need to populate. *Elves - The fierce tribe of elves that protect the forest with blade and boon. They are split into the militant Eidran and the spiritual Vaara. *Merfaer - The amphibious fish folk that hails from the Chain Islands. They are cunning and witty, devouring information and secrets hungrily. *Ryth - The ancient draconian race made of flesh and fire. Fierce and independent people with mighty strengths and mightier vices. *Umbrian - The enigmatic Watchers. The most ancient and least numerous of all races in E'dan who are adept in the arts of magic. Magic Magic exists in Soluna and is as real as the air you breathe. Magic is a powerful tool much like the machines and gadgets that Soluna's inhabitants use. There are four different schools of magic in Soluna. *White Magic - The power to heal and protect. *Black Magic - The power to harness the forces of nature. *Red Magic - The power to control biological forces. *Blue Magic - The power to manipulate time and space. *Summon Magic - The power to call upon the help of the gods. Technology Technology in Soluna is quite advanced thanks to the hard work of both the human race and the merfaer. Several different private companies are responsible for mass manufacturing and advertising these technological advances. Thanks to these companies, the age of machines is accessible to all types of people and not just to the militia or the wealthy and privileged. *Vehicles - Different transports exist in Soluna, from private to commercial vehicles. These advances in technology have made life easier traversing from one place to another. *Medicine - Medicine in Soluna has been greatly advanced through study of technology. Though a joint offspring of both magical and mechanical innovations, most of the current medicines of Soluna is scientific in origin. *Armaments - Technology has improved warfare as well as the quality of life. These weapons range from simple hand-to-hand blades to more high tech rifles and blasters. *Equipments - In Soluna, a good offense is not often the best substitute for a good defense. Various lines of hi-tech armor and shields help protect the soldiers of Soluna from hi-tech weapons. *Nanotechnology - With the advent of technology, humanity has established a form of nanotechnology. Micro-machines that provides useful effects in an instant. *Gear - Various types of gear available to the inhabitants of Soluna. Those that fall do not fall into any other category is placed under this definition. Militia There are several distinct factions in Soluna that act as a nation or kingdoms armed forces. These groups of people are under the orders to keep peace and justice and combat (See "Combat") violence across the land. They are obliged to keep the weak and the suffering from harm at the cost of their lives. These men and women, joining the militia of their own volition, are the proud and the brave. Lauded for their heroism and courage. *Empyreal Army - The army force of the Empyreal Kingdom of E'dan. These units make up the domestic force that the Empire calls on. *Templar Stars - The militant army of the Church of St. Sophia. Made up of mostly battle mages and clerics, a few militant men join their ranks to protect and serve the Holy Land. *Legion of the Elfin Armed Forces - The elite fighting force of the Heilian elves. Made up of mostly Eidran elves, the few Vaara elves are usually medics that aid the wounded and fallen. *Rythian Elite Defense - A specialized tribe of Ryth that help keep the sanctity of the Ryth lands, very powerful, very organized, and very deadly. Their tribe name is Red. *The Crystal Shoal - The largest shoal or school of merfaer in the Chain Islands. They are a strictly naval force that keep the peace and tranquility of the islands. Locations *'Basilica of Heaven'- The temple in which Adam explores during the length of Genesis. Detailed in the baroque-gothic style. It's origins are unknown and its purpose is shrouded in mystery. Many puzzles lay within its marble walls that hamper Adams quest, keeping him in the temple. However, are they meant to keep something else out? **'Babel'-The city in which the aforementioned temple can be found. It was once a bustling metropolis at the height of its age but was trapped forever in a cold shadowy world due to unavoidable circumstances. This is the very first instance of Umbrians living together without a host. Seven councilors act as the ruling body of governement in Babel, even after their earthly forms were corrupted. Can Adam solve its mysteries or will Babel be forever entrenched in predestined hell? External Links *Soluna Wiki Category:Soluna Category:Planets